


Darkness

by Meep124



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep124/pseuds/Meep124
Summary: Updates may be slow but they will come out





	1. Chapter 1

Name: "Dark Angel" Yoshiko  
Age: 13  
Love Interest: No one at first  
Parents or Adoption: Adoption  
All family: Dead  
Bio: Angel gave away that some dark figure kills her family. At first she was brought here to a mental asylum, then a lot of other kids reported this where she lived. They brought her out of the asylum. At first she didn't eat a lot of food. When someone adopted the same thing happened so she went back to the asylum and is blamed for killing her adopted parents. No one has talked to her in years. Angel was three when her parents were killed. She got out at the age of six. Angel was eight when her adopted parents were dead. She has been here since then. Angel doesn't know how to talk or write so no one can really do anything with her. Angel usual tries to read during her break. We decided to take away her break away and tried to teach her. When she says "hi" no one knows she said something. The next time we gave her the break she fought with other kids so we had to take away her break and put her in a straight jacket so then she can't do anything. One day Angel was sleeping and someone tried to rape her they did it and everyone laughs at her. Angel got really mad one day, her eyes were black, and the shadows came after us. Now no one can access Angel just in case but one day we heard laughter from her room and we got confused so the manager came over to her and unlocked the door to see her staring at him and killed him instantly. "You bitch" someone yelled attacked her. They locked her somewhere. Stopped giving her food, forgetting all about her, and one day she screamed. No one cared that she screamed but there was a girl who ran for the cell to see how Angel was in pain and trying to kill herself we didn't care. She got Angel out of her cell and gave her a little food but we fired her. Angel has forgotten about the and everything. Just that Angel doesn't talk still.


	2. Crying killer

Name: Elizabeth Caroline Keller "Crying Killer"  
Age: 13  
Love interest: Elizabeth doesn't know how to love.  
Family:Dead  
Doctors notes:Elizabeth is a strange kid who knows way to much for a 13 year old.We first got her when she was 8 for killing her own father.When we asked why she responded with "She told me to" when we asked who she said her dead mothers name.Eventually she became less cooperative ignoring the doctors.The last time we saw her in the office was when she tried to kill the nurse ,so now we talk while she is in her cell.The oddest thing abut her is that she acts like a normal kid around the other children.Although there was one incident it never repeated.  
May 5, 2014  
We give her books so she can read in her free time because she will mostly ignore the others unless she wants something or she is interested in them.  
July 20,2015  
We occasionally will try to talk to her with no response the common signs of a sociopath. Eventually we had to contain her from the world and prove she cannot be mentally stable. All our goals for her is to ether to make it so she stays insane or is stable.  
August 1,2015  
She now knows everyone in this hospital even the staff so if she sees or hears a person she knows who they are. She is known to the other kids as the "Crying Killer" what a sad name so now she ignores other kids almost like she is plotting.  
August 14,2015  
When we let her out she walks around the hospital never speaking to others only to herself.  
October 30, 2015  
When a kid leaves now she says "O well one less tear to cry" now I know why the kids call her "Crying Killer."  
She has stopped eating and speaking all together or any human interaction.We may need to figure out whats wrong soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshiko walked out of the room that she was in to see one of her old friends. The old friend laughs while Yoshiko couldn't say anything because she doesn't know how to talk. So Yoshiko went back into her cell and didn't talk or sleep. Why? What has happened to her. Everyone started laughing at me again so I slammed the door. I remember what had happened the last time I trusted someone.  
"Hello?"A voice said outside the door. When Yoshiko didn't respond the voice said "Your Yoshiko then the one who doesn't talk. Well since I know your name, mine is Elizabeth." Yoshiko's eyes went black just in case that it was the guards. The voice wanted her to kill again. That was years ago that they tried to electrocute Yoshiko. Poison Yoshiko. Anything that they could figure out that Yoshiko hated they did.  
"You think I am a guard don't you or Nurse well no not at all, if you hate me whatever you are not the first."Liz said calmly. Yoshiko looked away remembering that she wasn't allowed to eat.  
"Do you want anything?"Liz asked "If so tap on your door twice once for no." Yoshiko tapped once. Yoshiko looked at the other girls walking by.  
"Ok then so have you ever thought of escape."Liz asked. Yoshiko looked out of the bars that made it so then no one would really care.   
*Night Time*   
Yoshiko grabbed the stuff that she needed.  
"Cad atá á dhéanamh agat?"Liz said. Yoshiko looked at Elizabeth and her eyes went red. "Et non esse hic," Yoshiko said in another language. " Ego diaboli filiam, nemo arbitratur actu loqui" Yoshiko said.  
"Ok now that's creepy."Liz said raising her hands up.   
Yoshiko laughed and rolled her eyes. "Aliter putant sum" Yoshiko said and didn't look at other people. Yoshiko vanished though thin air. Without leaving a trace where she is.  
"What the?"Liz said, "You know what I won't ask."she walked back to her cell. "Tu licet" Yoshiko said. The guards seen how Yoshiko looked different. "Why does she look different" They said. Yoshiko's eyes went orange. They all went silent. They started to beat me. They all yelled at me in different languages.  
"Why a mental asylum did they send me."Liz said pulling out a pistol she stole shooting two guards, "I planed to save this but whatever." Yoshiko vanished into Elizabeth's cell looking at the guards. Slamming one of them into the wall while the other one was choking for air. "How are you doing this" They said. Yoshiko started laughing like a killer. They tried running but Yoshiko slammed the door in there face.  
"Show off."Liz said shooting another guard,"Do you want to leave." Yoshiko looked away and seen how one of the guards died so she absorbed the soul. The other guard tried punching me but I dodged and hit the guard with fire.  
"Can we go before more show up?"Liz said pointing down a hallway. Yoshiko grabbed Liz and disappeared to the creepypasta world of nightmares.  
"W-what the h-huh?"Liz said rubbing her eyes,"You have a interesting set of powers." Yoshiko walked around to see Jeff. "What happened to you" Jeff said. "Nothing much just had to help someone" Yoshiko said.  
"j'abandonne."Liz said putting her hands up "Really Elizabeth" Yoshiko said. "I'm going to go to my father or talk to Sally" Yoshiko said.  
"Why am I just another insane girl..."Liz said sighing,"Also if you could have just left why didn't you?" "Well because someone put me on a mission and I had to get you so that's the reason" Yoshiko said. "Also yes I'm also related to Slenderman and the devil" Yoshiko said.  
"Why?"Liz asked. "I really don't know" Yoshiko said. "No one know my last name though" Yoshiko finished

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow but they will come out


End file.
